The present invention relates to a novel self bondable aromatic aliphatic polyamide.
An all-aromatic polyamide as made in accordance with Allard U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,715 does not exhibit self-bonding characteristics even when tested via the NEMA Bonding Test No. 57.1.1.2. at temperatures up to 260.degree. C. Tha all-aliphatic polyamides as described by the work of Otis U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,263 and Kawaguchi U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,826 are thermoplastic in nature and exhibit good bonding characteristics but do not offer the excellent humidity resistance and resistance to attack by refrigerants as do the aromatic-aliphatic polyamides of the present invention.
Gilman U.S. Pat. No. 2,268,586 has a broad teaching of making polyamides by reacting a dibasic acid with a diisocyanate but does not show self-bondable polyamides.
Onder U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,665 discloses a novel copolymer of the formula ##STR1## where R is 60 to 85 percent of an aliphatic dibasic carboxylic acid with (CH.sub.2).sub.x recurring units and x being an integer of 7 to 12 inclusive, the remaining 15 to 40 percent of R being m-phenylene. The proportions are indicated to be critical in Onder. Onder also indicates on column 6, lines 43-52 that a portion of the recurring units up to 10% can have R from a different dicarboxylic acid, e.g. terephthalic acid. Onder uses his products for many things including wire coatings, column 6, lines 11-22. However, Onder makes no mention of a solution cast film which is baked and yet retains self-sealing or adhesive properties.